A Christmas Wish
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: When Starfire finds out what mistletoe is, all she wants is to be under it with a certain Boy Wonder. Will Robin tell her how he really feels? Will Star get what she wants for Christmas? RxS
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Wish**

On Christmas Eve, the Titans were doing various last minute things to prepare for the holiday. Cyborg was making a Christmas Eve dinner, Robin was wrapping presents, Star was decorating, Raven was attempting to make cookies (having been wheedled by Beast Boy) and Beast Boy was hanging mistletoe.

"Friend, what is this?" Starfire inquired upon noticing the mistletoe.

"It's mistletoe," Raven explained dryly. She threw the hopelessly burned cookies away and walked to her room, muttering about immature pranks.

"Friend Cyborg, what is the toe of mistles?" Starfire inquired sweetly.

"Uh-it's-oh hi, Robin."

Robin looked suspiciously at his teammates before placing his presents under the tree.

"Robin, what is the toe of mistles?" Star asked again, flying over to her friend.

Robin turned bright red and looked away.

"Why don't you just ask me?" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Will someone please tell me of this earthly tradition?" Starfire begged.

"When two people are standing under the mistletoe, they're supposed to…kiss," Robin explained hastily.

"Oh…perhaps…Robin?" Star asked in wonder; Robin had vanished. She hung her head and drifted off to her room, heartbroken.

**My first Teen Titans Christmas fic! Woot! Originally this was going to be a really long one-shot, but I decided that it was a good place to leave off at for now. This will maybe have three chapters, four at the very most. This should take no longer than two days to update. Happy Holidays!**

**Love,**

**Robbie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Tears

When Cyborg's dinner was ready, Robin was sent to get Starfire. After knocking on the door, he was surprised to see Raven answer.

"She's not hungry," Raven said dryly after Robin told her what he was supposed to be doing.

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to see you right now," Raven said, glaring at the team leader.

"What did I do now?"

"The mistletoe."

"Oh no…" Robin said sadly.

"Did you really think that what you did wouldn't hurt her?" Raven asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to-" Robin began. "I'm not good enough for her."

"Says who?" Raven inquired. "Do you have any idea how many times she's cried over you? Do you know how you hurt her by not telling her how you feel? She thinks she's not good enough for _you_."

"But that's not true-"

"It is to her. You'd better find some way to make it up to her. Because I for one am tired of her crying."

And Robin stood there, mouth hanging open.

TTTTTTTTT

Star sat by the Christmas tree, looking out of the window wistfully. Beast Boy had told her about Santa Claus and how he brought children toys and made their dreams come true.

"Perhaps you can help me, Santa," Starfire said wistfully.

She looked out of the window and spotted a rapidly falling star. She shut her eyes and made a wish.

Star stood up and looked around. Not seeing Robin, she sighed and hung her head. Still heartbroken, she began walking to her room.

"Star?"

Starfire looked up when she heard Robin's voice.

"Santa won't come if you're not sleeping," he said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"I am not in the mood for your silly childish games, Robin," Starfire spat in a way that was completely unlike her.

"Games? I think he's real," Robin said. "Come on, Star, there won't be any presents if-"

"Santa is not real and he cannot grant wishes like our friend Beast Boy said."

"Wishes?" Robin questioned.

"Yes. Beast Boy said children's dreams come true every Christmas morning," Starfire said, scowling at her leader.

"Oh. Did you make a Christmas wish?" Robin asked gently.

"I did."

"Maybe I can help," Robin suggested, putting his hands on her shoulders again.

"You can," Starfire admitted. "You can tell me how you truly feel about me."

**Ooh…how will Robin react? Will Starfire get her wish? (If you know anything about me, you know she w-)**

**Robbie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Those Three Little Words

Robin went about three shades of red in two seconds flat.

"Star, you know I'm not good at that kind of thing," he said finally.

She moved out of his grip. "Then you cannot help me."

Robin sighed, aware of the fact that he'd hurt Starfire again.

"Do you really want to know?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"OK."

He led her over to the mistletoe, took a deep breath, and kissed her gently. Starfire kissed him back, eagerly.

Finally, though, they had to part due to lack of oxygen.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Robin."

They smiled at each other and kissed again.

**Say it with me: aww! Really quick little chappie, I know. My head hurts…too much chocolate, LOL. Review!**

**Love,**

**Robbie **


End file.
